Take Me Out to the Ballgame
by Chucky Ray
Summary: When the Bellows take Jeannie to a baseball game, Mrs. Bellows impulsively makes a wish that the Coco Beach Sharks would win the world series. Episode six in IDOJ season six.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; The Baseball Game

Jeannie sat on top of the sofa while she continued writing on a piece of paper. That's when suddenly Doctor Bellows walked out of his bedroom wearing his robe. He stopped and turned to look at her and smiled warmly at her. "Oh good morning Jeannie. I'm surprised to see you up and out of your bottle so early in the morning." He told her.

"I know but I had to finish writing this letter to Anthony and Roger Healey. It's all about my new friend Stacey and that we decided to start a woman's softball team. And I'm also putting down that I'm going to start horseback riding lessons." She said as Doctor Bellows nodded at her.

"Ah, I see. Well it is good to see that you're getting involved with some more activities, but don't forget you're nearly two months pregnant and you need your rest as well." He told her.

"Oh, I know that Doctor Bellows." She told him.

"Well now that you're awake would you like some breakfast?" he asked her.

"I'll get something to eat just as soon as I'm finished writing my letter." She told him before she smiled down at her piece of paper and then continued to write.

"Alright, but you're more than welcome to use the typewriter if you want to. It'll go a lot faster." He told her before he turned around and headed towards the dining room. "And speaking of baseball, don't forget about the game that we're going to tonight after dinner." He said before she glanced up at him and shook her head.

"Oh do not worry Doctor Bellows, I won't forget." She assured him before he turned back around and entered the kitchen.

 _…_

"Wow Jeannie, you certainly are starting to become a natural driver." Mrs. Bellows told her once Jeannie had parked the car in front of the stadium and all three of them started climbing out of it before slamming their doors shut behind them.

"Thank you Mrs. Bellows. I am so excited! I've never been to a baseball game before." Jeannie told her while Doctor Bellows finished making sure that the car was locked before they headed a crossed the parking lot.

"As much as Colonel Nelson is into baseball and football I'm surprised that he hasn't taken you to any of the games before." He told her.

"Oh Anthony doesn't really like crowds too much and that's why we don't go on too many vacations either." She said with a shake of her head.

"Well, you get to come to Vegas with us in a few weeks so you should be very excited about that." Mrs. Bellows told her.

"Oh I am. Like I said I'm very excited about tonight too though. I am very fond of baseball and it is one of the few modern American games that I understand." She said.

"That's interesting. I wonder what sports were like back in good old Baghdad then." Mrs. Bellows said as they walked through the entrance gates.

"Mrs. Bellows if you do not mind I would like to use the ladies room before we sit down. That way I know that I won't have to get up in the middle of the game to go." Jeannie said.

"Of course I don't mind Jeannie, in fact I think that that is a really good idea and I'll go ahead and use it too." Mrs. Bellows told her before they handed a man their tickets and headed towards the restrooms. "Are you coming Alfred?" she asked him.

"Might as well. I'll meet you both at the refreshment stand." He told them before all three of them continued walking towards the restrooms.

 _…_

Jeannie sat down on the other side of Doctor Bellows and started eating her bag of popcorn. "When is the game going to start?" she wondered.

"It should be any minute now Jeannie. The players are already going out onto the field." Mrs. Bellows told her before she leaned over and took a sip out of her lemonade. "Wow, I really hope that the game goes well. This is the first time that our home team has ever made it into the world series and I think that it would be brilliant if we would get a win." She said as a wide grin stretched a crossed Jeannie's face.

"Do you really mean that?" she questioned her.

"Of course I do, that would just about make my day." Mrs. Bellows told her before Jeannie giggled and blinked her eyes.

"Uh, what was that all about?" Doctor Bellows asked her.

"Oh,.. you'll find out very soon." She told him with another mischievous little giggle.

"And now I want you all to please rise for the singing of our national anthem." The announcer's voice said before everyone rose to their feet. Doctor Bellows, Jeannie, and Amanda also removed their hats along with the rest of the crowd and placed them on top of their chests and over their hearts before the woman that was standing in the center of the field started to sing.

"Oh say can you see, by the dawn's early light. What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming. Whose broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous fight. Over the rapids we watched were so gallantly streaming? And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air. Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there. Oh say does that star-spangled banner yet wave? Over the land of the free, and the home of the brave!" she belted before everybody started to cheer, whistle, and applaud.

"Play ball!" the announcer exclaimed enthusiastically while the excitement and cheers started growing even louder. Then everyone took their seats again before the game begun. "And Kasey Stone of the San Francisco Weasels steps out onto the field getting ready to deliver the first pitch to Andrew Scott of the Coco Beach Sharks!" he cried as everyone on the home team started growing louder with their cheers. "And here comes the first pitch! And boom! It's a homerun for Scott!" the announcer exclaimed while Jeannie applauded and cheered along with everyone else once Andrew's baseball bat swung into the baseball and started to run while everyone else in the outfield dived for the ball.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Victory

 _Thank you! Here's the next chapter! By the way, I hope you enjoyed the ending of the last episode. It's one of my favorites! This series is probably going to go on a very long time so I hope you continue to read them and enjoy them! Still waiting for bets on if all of my fans on here think that Jeannie's future child is going to be a boy or a girl. I'm very curious about what you think it's going to be even though he/she isn't going to be born for a while yet._

 _Ps. I just love the fact that I know something you don't know. Hehe. (I am so evil lol)_

Doctor and Mrs. Bellows woke up the following morning to find the big news written in the paper. Doctor Bellows widened his eyes and stared with complete and utter bewilderment and shock when he read the headlines.

 **"Sharks Win World Series Seven to Nothing!"**

Then there was a picture of a bunch of men in blue and white striped uniforms running the bases and extending their arms up into the air celebrating their victory.

"That's absolutely amazing, I never thought that the Sharks would be able to do it." Mrs. Bellows said while she took the paper from him and stared down at it.

"Well to be perfectly honest I had a hunch. Remember before the game when you said that you would want them to win the series and Jeannie blinked?" he questioned her as she glanced back up at him. "Well, now we know what that blink was for." He told her.

"You mean to say that the reason the Sharks won is because of Jeannie?" she questioned him.

"Well, she is a genie. And Colonel Nelson warned us to watch what we said around her before he left." He told her.

"Oh come on Alfred, Jeannie wouldn't do something like that. I mean after all, that's cheating." She said.

"I know that and you know that but I don't think that anyone ever explained that to her." He told her.

"You're right." She said after a few moments with a nod. "We should just talk to Jeannie about this and tell her how serious this is." She told him before she turned around and started walking towards the coffee table glancing down into the top of the genie bottle. "Jeannie, could you please come out here for a second? Alfred and I wish to speak to you." She told her before all of a sudden the air was filled with pink smoke and Jeannie appeared wearing her pink harem costume.

"Yes Master?" she questioned.

"Now listen Jeannie, I realize that you were only trying to help me but you shouldn't have made the Sharks win." Mrs. Bellows told her with a shake of her head.

"But isn't that what you wished?" Jeannie inquired with uncertainty shaking her own head in disbelief.

"Yes but Jeannie that's cheating. Like it or not we don't always get what we want in life." Mrs. Bellows told her before Jeannie smiled at her.

"You can when you have a genie." She told her before Mrs. Bellows rolled her eyes at her.

"That's not what I meant." She began. "Jeannie, making the Sharks win was unfair to the other team." She told her. "Now I want you to promise me that you'll never do anything like that again." She said before Jeannie heaved a deep and heavy sad sigh.

"Very well, I promise." She said before she caught a glimpse of the mailman walking down the street and gave a loud and excited gasp. "I wonder if Anthony or Roger Healey wrote back to me yet!" she cried while she hurried towards the front door.

"Jeannie wait! Your outfit!" Doctor Bellows cried before Jeannie changed herself into jeans and a white T-shirt before she ran outside and raced down to the mailbox. Sure enough there was a letter addressed to her inside of it. She quickly grabbed ahold of it before she carried it inside and ripped it open before she started silently reading it to herself.

 _Dear Jeannie,_

 _That's pretty exciting that you're going to a baseball game. Tony was completely jealous when I told him about it. I'm crossing my fingers that the Sharks will win. It's also interesting that you have a new friend. Is she single by any chance? Good luck at your horseback riding lessons and with your women's softball team. Tony and I miss you and love you very much. We think about you and talk about you all the time every day and wonder how you're doing. Write back as soon as you can._

 _Love, Roger_

Jeannie smiled to herself and giggled. "Roger Healey always had such a good sense of humor."

"Yeah, the only problem is that most of the time he's serious." Mrs. Bellows said. "Especially when it comes to women." She added.

"I know, but I still miss him very much. Almost as much as I miss my master. Roger Healey is one of my dearest friends and I am very fond of him." Jeannie said. "Well I'll write to him later. Right now I'm going to take Spot to the dog park. Where is he?" she wondered.

"He's in the kitchen. He's busy eating right now but you can take him with you when he's finished." Doctor Bellows told her.

"Alright, I think for now I'll work on my crossword puzzle." She said before she bobbed her head, blinked her eyes, and smoked back inside her bottle.

 _…._

As soon as Jeannie walked Spot into the dog park she bumped into Stacey and she had a cute little white poodle cocker spaniel mix with her. "Hullo Jeannie." She began smiling brightly at her.

"Ah, hello Jeannie. I like your new puppy, what's his name?" Jeannie asked her as Stacey laughed.

"Her name. It's a girl. And it's Bella." She replied.

"That's a pretty name." Jeannie said.

"Well thank you Jeannie. Actually her full name is Princess Bella since I could decide which name I wanted to go with and the name definitely suits her since she certainly acts like a princess." Stacey told her while both dogs started wagging their tails and sniffing each other. "Did you hear about what happened at the baseball game last night? The Sharks won." She said.

"I know." Jeannie began. "I was there. The Bellows took me to see it." She told her.

"Well that's pretty exciting that you actually got to see it live and in person. I sure wish that I could have gone. Oh well, there's always next year. I sure wish that I could be able to play that well though. Maybe you can help me out later on. Don't forget, we have softball practice." She told her as Jeannie smiled brightly at her. After all, she had promised Mrs. Bellows that she would never help the Sharks win again but she had never promised that she wouldn't help anybody else.

"Alright! I will!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Alright see you later Jeannie." Stacey told her before she turned around and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Softball Practice

Later on that day Jeannie, Stacey, Amanda, Natalie, Irene, Kathy, and Amber all met down by the baseball field. Jeannie stood up in front of everybody while everybody else sat down on top of the bench. "Good afternoon ladies. Now the reason that we're all here is that we all enjoy the sport of baseball. And as your coach I just want to let you know that the most important thing is to have fun out there. Now are there any questions?" she inquired before Stacey raised her hand. "Yes Stacey?" she asked her while the other woman quickly put it back down.

"What's our team name going to be?" she questioned.

"Gee I don't know, that is a very good question. All I know so far is that our uniforms are going to be pink with black letterings." Jeannie replied as Amanda smiled brightly at her.

"How about the Pink Ladies?" she suggested.

"That is a good name." Stacey agreed. "Too bad it's already taken though." She said.

"I have an idea! I think we should call ourselves the Sugar Babies!" Natalie exclaimed. "I mean we're all from Coco Beach and that describes our lifestyle so it has double meaning." She said as Jeannie smiled at her and nodded.

"What a brilliant name! The Sugar Babies it is then!" she exclaimed. "Natalie, since you thought up the idea you can tell me what position you would like to play first." Jeannie told her.

"Well, I sort of always wanted to be the umpire ." she said before Irene shot her hand up into the air.

"I want to play catcher!" she cried.

"And I guess I'll be in the outfield." Kathy said.

"Oh dear, we're going to need to get some more players since there aren't enough of you to fill all of the positions." Jeannie said.

"How are we going to do that?" Stacey asked her before a large grin stretched a crossed Jeannie's face while she bobbed her head and blinked.

"Oh don't worry, I think that we will have some more players getting ready to sign up pretty soon. In the meantime though, what position would you like to play Stacey?" she asked her as Amanda Bellows just continued staring at her.

"Well,.. I kind of wanted to be the pitcher. Do you think that you could help me practice Jeannie?" she wondered.

"Oh, certainly." Jeannie told her before Amanda stood up from the bench.

"Uh Jeannie, can I please talk to you alone for a moment?" she inquired.

"Oh sure Mrs. Bellows, what is it?" Jeannie asked her while Mrs. Bellows led her off to the side.

"What was that blink for!?" she snapped inside a whisper.

"All I did was conjure up a few more players." Jeannie told her. "Now really, what harm could that do?" she wondered.

"Are you sure that's all you did? Because if I find out that you're cheating at any point in the game then I won't be a very happy camper." Mrs. Bellows told her.

"Oh don't worry Mrs. Bellows, I won't cheat in the game. I promise." She told her while she raised her hand up in the air.

"Good. That's what I want to hear." Mrs. Bellows told her with a nod. "Well, I guess I better get back on the bench since we're up to bat first." She said before she turned around and walked away as Jeannie giggled mischievously to herself.

"Luckily for me this isn't even a real game so giving Stacey an extra hand won't even matter." She said to herself.

 _…._

"Jeannie, I'm really nervous. Do you think that I'll be able to pitch today?" Stacey asked her before Jeannie waved a hand at her in reassurance.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about it too much. I'm sure that everything is going to be just fine." She told her while she smiled at her and Stacey smiled back at her.

"Thanks Jeannie. I feel a lot better now." She told her before she turned around and started walking towards the field.

"Go Stacey! You can do it!" Jeannie cheered through her hands before she clapped them together a few times. Stacey took a deep breath and turned around to face the batter. Amanda Bellows was the first one up at bat.

"Hey batter, batter, batter,.." the other "team" chanted before Stacey turned her body towards the side and lifted her knee into the air. "Swing batter!" Jeannie beamed and blinked again. Stacey felt an enormous strength suddenly build up from inside her before she threw the ball right into Irene's mitt.

"Strike one!" Natalie cried before Irene stood up and threw the ball back to Stacey. Stacey caught it back inside her mitt before Jeannie blinked a third time and Stacey threw it again while the other team continued chanting. Amanda swung again but missed for a second time. "Strike two!" Natalie exclaimed while Jeannie and clapped for Stacey as she got ready to make her third pitch. Jeannie blinked and Amanda swung her bat as hard as she could. "Strike three! You're out!" Natalie exclaimed while Irene stood up and threw the ball back to Stacey.

Jeannie continued clapping and cheering for Stacey before Amanda's eyes darted into her direction. "Something isn't right." She muttered under her breath. "Jeannie is way too happy over there." She said before she handed the bat to the next player and walked back towards the bench. Jeannie continued blinking as the game went on. Stacey kept throwing strike after strike, and managed to get the runners out as well. When it was her time to bat she got a homerun followed by several more homeruns and a few grand slams on their team.

"Wow! I really can't believe this! So far the game is six to zero and were not even into the fourth inning yet!" Stacey exclaimed excitedly.

"I can." Amanda began before she turned her head and looked over at Jeannie and flashed an orifical and false grin at her.

"I really think that Jeannie had something to do with it. After all, she's the one who got me to believe in myself." Stacey said.

"Oh Jeannie had something to do with it alright. Listen, will you ladies please excuse me for a moment, I would like to have a private word with our coach." Amanda said before she walked over to Jeannie and pulled her aside.

"Jeannie, why do I have a feeling that you were being dishonest with me when you promised that you wouldn't cheat in the game?" she questioned with a shake of her head.

"Oh I wasn't being dishonest Mrs. Bellows, I did not cheat in the game. This is only practice." She told her.

"That's beside the point Jeannie, cheating is wrong whether or not it's in a practice or a game. Now Stacey thinks that she's been playing great all by herself and it would break her heart if she found out that you were helping her." Amanda told her while continuing to shake her head at her.

"Oh don't worry Mrs. Bellows, she will not find out. She doesn't even know that I am a genie." She said before she turned around and started walking away while Amanda threw her arms up into the air and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Sometimes I don't know why I even bother trying to talk to that girl." She said before she turned around and walked in the opposite direction.

 _….._

"I'm telling you Alfred, it didn't matter what I said to that girl. She just wouldn't listen to me." Mrs. Bellows began later on that day. "I just don't understand how Colonel Nelson and Colonel Healey have put up with her for so many years." She said.

"Well obviously it's because they love and care about her." Doctor Bellows began. "According to Colonel Nelson Jeannie wasn't born a genie and that's why she was born with another name. Maybe she just needs us to be patient with her." He told her.

"Alright, I'll try for you and for them. Just as long as she doesn't use her powers at the actual game." She told him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; The Game

The following morning Jeannie felt terrible. She moaned and groaned while she rolled around inside her bed and sneezed. That's when all of a sudden Mrs. Bellows told her while she picked up her bottle and held it inside her hand while she peered inside of it. "Jeannie, it's time to get up." She whispered softly. "We've got a big game today." She told her.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Bellows but I don't think that I will be able to make it today. I think that I'm coming down with a c-c-c-cold!" she exclaimed before she let out a great big sneeze.

"But Jeannie you can't be sick! You're the coach! Besides, Stacey is pitching today remember and she's never pitched before on her own!" Mrs. Bellows told her.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Bellows but there's nothing I can do. I'm afraid that I have a fever." Jeannie told her with a sniff while she shook her head.

"You see, I warned you that you shouldn't use your powers when we play but you wouldn't listen to me." She said before Doctor Bellows exited the bedroom pulling his arms through the sleeves of his robe.

"Uh what's going on?" he asked her before she sat the genie bottle back down on top of the coffee table.

"Jeannie's sick and she can't go to the ballgame today." She told him.

"Well, couldn't you just get her a doctor or something?" he wondered.

"Oh great idea Alfred brilliant!" she exclaimed sarcastically. "What are we going to tell him? Well hello doctor this woman is a genie and she needs to be able to go to the game today because if she doesn't one of our friend's is going to lose her self-esteem." She said.

"Well, Jeannie has gotten Colonel Nelson into trouble before. What would happen if we thought like him? What do you think he would do?" he asked her.

"Well, I think that maybe he would spend some extra time coaching Stacey. I just hope that she'll be ready in time for the game." She replied.

"Listen Amanda, Jeannie might have caused a lot of trouble the last couple of days but you've got to admit that she did do something right. She said that the most important thing in the sport of baseball, or softball, or any sport is just going out there and having a good time and not caring whether or not you win or lose." He told her as she nodded at him.

"You're right Alfred. Stay here with Jeannie and make sure that she's alright. And also keep an eye on Spot for me." She told him before she gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I've got a lot of work to do." She told him as he grinned at her before she turned around and hurried back towards the front door.

 _…._

"Take me out to the ballgame, take me out to the crowd. Buy me some peanuts and cracker jacks, I don't care if I ever get back! For it's root, root, root for the Sugar Babies if they don't win it's a shame! For it's one, two, three strikes you're out at the old ballgame!" the crowd inside the bleachers sang once they had arrived in the seventh inning and then started roaring with cheers and applause while they rose out of their seats for a second before they sat back down. So far the Sugar Babies were a couple of points behind the Jaguars.

That's when all of a sudden Stacey threw the next pitch. "Strike one!" the umpire cried once the batter had failed to hit the ball. The other team started chanting "Hey batter, batter, batter" again. (Swing batter!) "Strike two!" the umpire cried when he had failed to hit it for a second time. "Strike three!" she cried a few seconds later while he managed to miss the third ball as well. "You're out!" she exclaimed while everyone inside the bleachers began to cheer again.

Everybody had changed places and it was The Sugar Babies turn at bat. Amanda Bellows was up first and she was the first one on her team to get a home run. Now they were a couple of points above the other team. Stacey was next up at bat and she had gotten a home run as well. The score was now fourteen to eight. So far the Sugar Babies were beating the Jaguars and without Jeannie's help. By the last half of the ninth inning the Jaguars had caught up quite a bit and the score was now tied twenty to twenty.

"This is it, this is for all of the marbles." Mrs. Bellows said before Jeannie suddenly appeared beside her wearing her pink uniform and ballcap that had the initials SB written in the center of both of them in dark bold letters. She also had her hair tied up inside a pink ponytail holder and was wearing her whistle around her neck.

"How's the game going?" she inquired before Mrs. Bellows placed her hand on top of her chest and took a deep breath.

"Oh Jeannie, you scared me." She told her. "I thought you were sick." She said as Jeannie nodded.

"I was, but I'm feeling much better now and I wanted to see who would win." She explained.

"Well, this is Stacey's last pitch. If she strikes him out, we win the game." Mrs. Bellows told her. "Now I don't want any interferences from you. Stacey has to win this game on her own." She said.

"Oh I know, I realize that. Believe me Mrs. Bellows, I've learned my lesson." Jeannie told her before she blew a bubble and popped it. "I am just here to cheer Stacey on." She said as Mrs. Bellows smiled at her.

"Well good, I'm proud of you Jeannie." She told her while they watched Stacey throw her first pitch together.

"Strike one!" the umpire cried while the other team continued their chant inside the background. "Strike two!" she exclaimed while the people in the stands near Jeannie and Amanda started to cheer. Jeannie held her breath while Stacey made her final pitch.

"Come on Stacey you can do it!" Mrs. Bellows cried.

"Strike three! You're out!" the umpire called while Jeannie and Amanda started cheering and jumping up and down.

"We did it Mrs. Bellows we won!" Jeannie shouted excitedly while the teams started congratulating each other and The Sugar Babies started enjoying their victory.

"There, you see now Jeannie? The best kind of magic is a lot of practice and even more hard work." Mrs. Bellows told her. "Then who knows what you can accomplish." She said before they exchanged smiles and then she and Jeannie raced out onto the field and congratulated their team.


End file.
